Tomboy x Girly Boy
by Akemi-chan02
Summary: Short Summary: Amu is a tomboy. Tadase is a girly boy. Amu is handsome and wild. Tadase is cute and polite. Amu is Tadase girlfriend. WHAT! How does that work!
1. Episode 1: I am breaking up with you!

**Tomboy x Girly Boy**

**Summary: Amu is a tomboy with the looks of a handsome boy and is the girlfriend of a shy boy named Tadase who looks like a cute girl. How will their love story end? How did it even start? Read to find out!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw my boyfriend Tadase smiling softly at me. "Amu-kun it is lunch now..." he said happily but in his always soft voice.

I happily grinned and opened out my arms.

"Tad-chan my bento!" I shouted happily with a drool that is struggling to come out of my mouth thinking about Tad-chan's cooking. Tad-chan for some reason also had his arms out but then closed them when I screamed out the words but I smiled anyway.

_He wanted a hug~! _

_So I'll give him one~!_

Before Tad-chan walked away to get the bento from his bag I gave him huge bear hug. Tad-chan blushed and pushed me away running out of the classroom, leaving me behind, on the floor.

"Amu I don't think Hotori-chan wanted a hug!" laughed a classmate eating his lunch.

_He didn't wanna hug?_

I pouted unhappily and walked out of the classroom.

Yes, my name is Hinamori Amu a girl. I know I don't act too much like one, and I am not wearing the girl's uniform. The school didn't have a girl uniform that was for someone as tall as me, I am 193 cm tall. So I had to wear the boy's uniform.

Now back to Tad-chan, whenever Tad-chan runs out of the room there is only one place his always ends up at.

I stood in front of the men bathroom and walked in with my hands in my pockets. I walked and walked until a reached the last toilet stall. Unsurprising there is not many boys in the bathroom like I thought.

_In the girls toilets they scream out saying that I am a boy..._

_In the men toilets they seem to be completely alright with me in there._

_What's the difference between a girl and boy toilets anyways?_

I jumped to the top and saw Tad-chan fidgeting with his fingers sitting on the toilet. He probably is paying so much attention to his fingers his didn't hear me jump on the toilet door and staring down on him.

I smiled at him blushing and snatching his head. I smiled.

_He is thinking about something..._

Since he always snatches his head then he is thinking about something. Tad-chan suddenly snatched his head faster and his face becoming redder. Meaning he is thinking about something very, very hard.

_Just like before..._

"Tad-chan! Time to come out!" I shouted grinning proudly. Tad-chan screamed "EEEEEEEKKKKKK!?" and then pushed the door making me crash into the wall hard on my back.

_Yep really, it just like before he even screamed the same way, and the pain's the same as well. I wonder if I can talk to that nurse again to give me more painkillers... _

_Now what was her name again?_

_Ah... I forgot._

"Amu-kun you forgot my name again?!"

"Because it too long!"

"Shana!"

"Sha-chan!"

"You sound like a idiot!"

"But I am an idiot!"

"You know, people normally don't normally admit that!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"And I am just helping the nurse and I am a guy!"

"Really...?"

"I thought you were the nurse!"

"You are going to give me grey hairs on just talking to you!"

"But you already have grey hairs~!"

"Be quiet you idiot!"

* * *

"Amu-kun seems to be having so fun..." a soft voice muttered holding a box in his arms.

"She never laughs like that when she is with me..."

"Maybe she doesn't like me anymore?"

The boy soft-voiced boy put the box next to the on the floor and wrote a note.

_I'm breaking up with you Hinamori-kun._

With that he left.

* * *

**Everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you like this chapter, please wait for the next chapter to come out! Please review! **


	2. Episode 2: How they met

**Tomboy x Girly Boy**

**Summary: Amu is a tomboy with the looks of a handsome boy and is the girlfriend of a shy boy named Tadase who looks like a cute girl. How will their love story end? How did it even start? Read to find out!**

Episode 2: How they met

_I walked around gazing at the flowers and trees. My new school seems to have many different plants. I continued my gazing and watching until nature came calling to me..._

_I ran inside the girl's toilets and for some reason all the girls in their screamed. I couldn't hold it much longer so I ran inside the one of the stalls. A sighed and walked out happily and another reason a boy was pushed me onto the wall. _

"_How dare you go into the girls changing rooms?!"_

_...?_

"_You went into the girls lockers! And saw my girlfriend doing it!"_

"_Yeah, I saw it." I answered _

"_It was clear as day if wanted to see it you could have just asked me," I added._

_Girls screamed out "Pervert!" _

"_Clear as day?!"_

"_Yeah if you wanted to see the animal dolls."_

"_Huh...?"_

"_There were animal's dolls in there," _

"_And all of them belong to her girlfriend she must really like dolls." _

"_Huh...?"_

"_She was dancing and singing with the dolls."_

"_And please get your hands off my neck." I said glaring at the guy. _

_He cowered away after seeing my glare; I knew it my glares are the best!_

"_But you aren't a girl so what were you doing?!"_

"_So I am not allowed to go into the girls changing rooms?" I asked confused_

"_Huh...?"_

"_In my school guys always went into the girls changing rooms." I stated and it was not a lie many guys had gone into the girls and girls kicked their butts. I wonder if they are still alive._

"_Are you that transfer student who parents went to war and mother is like a man?"_

"_That's rude but yes I AM!" I shouted proudly._

"_Ha-ha! I like you! What your name?"_

"_Hinamori Amu!"_

"_Well! Welcome to Seiyo!"_

"_Thanks Brown-haired-guy!"_

"_Oh my name's Soma Kukai!"_

"_Nice!"_

_Kukai and I laughed cheerfully he's a weird guy but he a good guy. Wait does that even make sense?_

_Kukai and I parted ways and I jumped out of the window onto a branch. Since I have an hour before school starts..._

_I closed my eyes and fell asleep._

_I opened my eyes and turned them to my watch 10:32am "I AM LATE!"_

_I jumped from tree to tree. I saw that it is morning break or whatever they call it. _

_I felt nature calling to me again as I jumped down running to the girl's toilets again. I flushed the toilet and was about to open the to walk out of the toilets when I heard a voice muttering some words in the stall next to the one I went in. _

_I jumped onto the locked toilet door and saw a cute-looking boy fidgeting while muttering some lines like "My name is..." or "I am ..."_

"_Hello who are you fidgety boy?" I shouted happily grinning at him. He screamed "EEEKEKKKKK!" and pushed the open hard and since it is the last stall my back crash to the wall. And it hurts a lot..._

_I let go of the toilet door and was about to walk out of the room but I felt I that am standing on something. I turned my head to my feet and saw a piece of paper. _

"_I am Hotori Tadase a transfer student I hope I can be good friends with everyone! Okay Tadase you smile to them and walk to your seat and talk to your seatmate and he will introduce you to his friends and you will have many friends!"_

_Hotori Tadase huh...?_

_Wait! Don't I have to return it?!_

_I ran out and followed the guy's scent I may not seem like it but I have a sense of smell!_

_After running for a bit I found him swinging on the swings. _

_I ran up to him and shouted "OI HOTORI!"_

_Tadase turned his head around and (I am pretty sure he saw me) fidgeted again but didn't move. _

"_Here, this is yours right?" I asked grinning hopefully not looking tired from chasing the piece of paper while trying to find him. _

"_Thank you," he said quietly grabbing the paper slowly out of my hands. _

"_You're welcome!"_

_I put my hand out and grinned when he looked at my hands and then my face. He again slowly put his hand into mine. I smiled cheerfully and gave his a small pat on the head. H is so cute!_

_The bell rung and he fidgeted again. _

"_Did you stay in the toilet the whole time?" I asked leering at the small boy. He didn't say anything but he nodded slowly blushing in embarrassment. I grinned "Well, I fell asleep!"_

_Tadase looked at me and smiled a little, I guess he feels a little happier. _

"_Hello my name is Amu!" I shouted happily grinning at my new classmates. I looked beside me but saw no one there. _

"_Excuse me for a moment teacher..." I groaned kicking the door open. Everyone looked shocked at the kick and turned white in shock, the teacher looked the worse though. _

"_Amu-kun w-w-what was that f-for?" muttered a soft voice peeking inside the room behind the wall. I grinned and shouted angrily "Tad-chan get outta that corner and introduce yourself!" _

"_Or I will drag to out here myself!" I added grinning devilishly rubbing my hands together. My little friend started shaking being terribly afraid of my actions. _

"_Hurry up..."_

"_I am coming..."_

_The boy walked inside the room. I looked worriedly at him I know I just acted like a sadist just then but I care about this guy so let it off my back. _

_And is a guy._

_I grabbed his hand (both of his hands were behind his back) and held it gently, he looked at me and I grinned and winked. The boy smiled at me and shouted in such a loud voice _

"_MY NAME IS HOTORI TADASE-KUN AND I AM A BOY!" _

_Everyone including me was shocked at how loud he said those words. _

_I kept my head up and gave him a brotherly-like hug while patting his head. _

"And that is how we met."

"So you met me before you met Hotori-chan huh?"

"Yeah you were the one who caused the scene."

"Oh did you make Utau-chan your girlfriend yet?" I added smirking at his face blushing. Kukai is cute but Tadase is the cutest!

"Oh! You mean you haven't even asked her out yet?"

"I'll kill you for that!" shouted Kukai grabbing a chair, with a flushed face, ah~ so cute youth these days.

I ran out and tripped on something along the way.

"Huh...? What's this thing?" I asked myself.

I looked at the note and frowned.

...Tad-chan?


	3. Episode 3: That why

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I am sorry if the last one wasn't that good...but I hope this one is better!**

Tomboy x Girly Boy

I looked at the note and frowned. I glared harshly at the note and grabbed the beautifully wrapped box and ran away.

"Amu! Amu...?" said Kukai looking at me walk away slowly normally I run and shout "Idiot!" but I want to be a little more serious now, sorry Kukai.

I ate my food quietly and walked out of the house. Some reason my big brother, little sister, mother and father were staring at me with shocked eyes it was funny but I feel too heavy to laugh.

"Amu!" shouted my big brother running towards me, "Amu-onee-chan!" shouted my little sister I have another brother, little brother but he overslept.

"Amu you..."

"Yes?"

"I knew it! You didn't eat half of the food you always used to eat and not mention you went through the door!" shouted big brother dramatically.

"No normal!"

"I just went through the door like a people person..." I said.

"That why you aren't a normal person!"

"You are an idiot!" added my little sister tugging onto my shirt.

"I am..." I muttered and walked away to school.

"Amu is even wearing the uniform neatly herself and didn't even punch us for being nosy..."

After a while I ended up in the park that Tad-chan and I always used to play at. I wonder how he is doing.

I feels strange not having him by my side he always is, at school, at home everywhere. I felt a tear falling down my face but I wiped it off before it came out as tears. Because Tad-chan said once "Amu-kun looks prettiest and cutest when she smiles!"

I will never forget that but did Tad-chan forget?

I shook my head and put on my best cheerful smile and pulled my skateboard out and went off to school.

When I reached the school I felt my spirits fading again. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't to everyone I am a strong-willed and cheerful tomboy who always smiles happily and breaks the school property every day without caring a bit and thinks school it supposed to be fun. That is how everyone sees me and I like it that way.

That why I can't cry not yet, anyway. I'll try and talk to Tad-chan and see why he broke up with me.

"Good morning Hinamori-kun..." muttered a soft voice behind me. I felt sad as much as it sounded like Tad-chan it wasn't, I know Tad-chan better than anyone. Besides the person doesn't smell like lilies he smells like roses as strange as that sounds.

"Good morning~!" I sang forcing my best grin and trying to be my happy easy-going character.

Tad-chan came to sit next to me and didn't even spare me a glance. I couldn't grin and I could find my voice. My mouth moved but no words came out; I felt this way before and don't wanna feel this way again...

I was close to breaking down in tears but I puff out my cheeks on allowing the tears to fall and it seems to be a success. The teacher came in and begun his long speeches on how great he is when he is really a baldy.

I stared at Tad-chan throughout the speech time seem to time longer and the atmosphere wasn't warm and lovable like it was before. I decided to fall asleep because the teacher will never blame me because I get an A++ in my exams on how great he is anyways.

"_Amu-kun!" muttered Tad-chan smiling sweetly at me. I grinned back. _

"_The teacher had not even started his speech and you are asleep..." _

"_But...his speeches are boring!" I pouted turning away from Tad-chan._

"_He's bald too!" I added turning my face back to Tadase grinning. _

"_I that really mean Amu-kun..."_

"_Please~"_

"_The only hair he has it the piece of hair on his mole." _

"_..."_

"_Not even you can say anything to it, huh?" I grin poking Tad-chan's light pink cheeks._

"_Quiet..."_

"_Yes, yes."_

"_Oh! I love you," I said smiling. Tadase blushed and looked at me putting his hands on my mouth and glanced around the room. _

"_I love you," I said again._

_Tadase put his hands back in his lap and turned around from me, _

"_Me too..."_

I had a dream that I didn't want to have. I would love the dream and talk about it to Tad-chan until he bored of listening to it so many times; if the note had never written.

After School

I waited for Tad-chan to come I gave him a note about the note he gave me and I also threated him if he didn't come I would shout to everyone in the school grounds on a 500 word speech on why/how much I love him. He wouldn't want me to do that, knowing him anyway.

"Hinamori-kun...I am here," said a soft voice peering from the tree.

I walked over to him with a glare. He cowered and shivered. I know I have a glare on my face and even I what kind of expression I have on my face but it is most defiantly ugly-looking glare.

I hide it I put my cap over my face so he couldn't see it.

"Tad-chan why did you break up with me?" I asked new looking at Tad-chan in the eye.

"I don't want to force an answer out of you,"

"But..."

"I still love you...so if you ever want to get back together..." I said pausing here and there.

"You did it again..." stated Tad-chan glaring coldly at me.

I felt a bit shaken up because Tad-chan only had smiled at me seeing him look at me so coldly and cruelly hurts.

"You always so cool and daring! Like kissing me, hugging me, holding my hand and saying sweets things easily to me while grinning, like it's nothing," said Tad-chan smiling but on in the cute and sweet way he always does...

"That is why I broke up with you."

...It was a lot more depressing


	4. Episode 4: I'll Change

Always smiling softly yet gently so happily. I enjoyed being with you so much so why did you those things am I not good enough for you?

"Because you are so cool..."

Am I good manly to be your girlfriend I guess it's true, looking at myself in the mirror the only thing reflecting is my tall figure and short pink hair along with my flat chest, with wearing boy uniform.

"Isn't right?"

"I too cool for you?"

"What does that really mean?"

I opened a dictionary and looked in it I sneezed it was a really old book or maybe it because I never used much less touched it before.

"Cool,"

Not excited; calm; composed; under control.

I turned as white as a sheet while gawking at the dictionary.

"No way that's me..." I muttered thinking about the past events before me and Tad-chan broke up and in my childhood years.

_1 month ago _

"_Everyone we can win!" I cheered excitingly looking around at the soccer field. I cannot play because I am a girl but I became the manager. Since I didn't want to do a club I became a manager. _

_My team was winning and I want to keep their hopes up by cheering the best I can after all, who wouldn't it such a doki, doki game!_

"_THAT WENT OUT OF THE FIELD!" shouted the coach on the opposite team._

"_Huh?!" I shouted angrily at the coach. I glared at him hotly and then my right eye twinkled. I was up to something, something fun. _

"_he-he," I laughed evilly the coach on our side turned blue seeing my evil aura and so did the others sitting. _

"_I'll make that Coach sorry he-he..."_

_Then I caused a prank but the coach on the opposite team got in trouble. _

_No one cheats and doing a prank isn't cheating. _

_Maybe,_

Cool, a guy from a shoujo manga Tad-chan's like them maybe I am not cool enough for him?! I slumped my shoulders as I closed my eyes.

Maybe he wants me to be more cute-like and girly-like?

Maybe, just maybe; I'll give it a try.

I opened the door for a new day for some reason but siblings and parents gawked at me and said something about being girly.

I wonder if I really did change that much?

Though I think I look the same.

"Amu-kun...?"

"Tad-chan?" I said turning around he was gawking at me as well.

I put my head down and shouted "Please me my boyfriend again Tad-chan!"


End file.
